Geodesic domes not only have unique appearances but also have numerous structural advantages over conventional buildings. For example, it takes less building material to enclose a space in a dome than any other shape structure.
The structure of the dome is entirely supported by the outside wall. Since no inside bearing walls are required, there is greater flexibility in configuring the space inside of the dome.
Since domes use less surface area to enclose a space, they are more efficient at insulating the space. The vaulted ceilings in dome buildings allows for excellent air circulation and heat recovery.
Domes exhibit a tremendous ability to support snow loads. The shape of the dome also resists the effects of extreme weather conditions as the dome's aerodynamic shape reduces the affects of high winds, allowing gale force winds to slip by. The even distribution of weight in a dome also provides the dome with a low center of gravity that resists the effects of earthquakes.